


Mr. Bright Side

by undeniable



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Homo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeniable/pseuds/undeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a problem. A blue eyes, skinny jeans wearing, annoyingly attractive, tattoo covered boy problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Bright Side

**January 2016**

* * *

 

Dean walked through the crowd ed house as he drank his beer, stopping to talk to Lisa. She had convinced him to come to the party, because he's been working his ass off and deserves a break.

"Dean, you would not believe who just came," Lisa said, eyes as wide as her smile. Her hand brushed Dean's and it made him shift uncomfortably.

"Who?" He asked with a shake of his head, leaning against the wall as someone walked past the pair.

"Castiel Novak," she says with a smirk and Dean's face falls. His eyes widened and he shook his head again.

"Oh god, who invited him?" Dean asks urgently and Lisa laughs, glancing around. She leaned in and stood on her toes to place her lips next to Dean's ear and whisper.

"I heard Meg did. Rumor is they're still a thing," she had pulled back after and Dean's face was flushed.

"Did he park on the lawn again with that impala of his?" Dean asks and Lisa nods, Dean shaking his head, his ears turning red. He had thought Castiel was appealing back in highschool when being a bad boy was in, but now that they were in college it seemed a bit childish. Dean still found it attractive, but only on Cas.

"Look, look, look," Lisa hushed out and Dean turned to see what she had been chanting about. "They're over there making out. In the middle of a party."

Dean had scoffed at it and made a face when they pulled away with a wet sound. He had found girls painfully uninteresting and with that heterosexuality in general. Cas had looked over his shoulder after Meg nodded towards them and met Dean's stare and smirked at him. He walked over, heavy boots making a sound in the wood floor, and people cleared the way for him., the nerve of him.

"Winchester," Cas said and Dean folded his arms, his eyes hard and cold as he stared at Castiel.

"Novak," he replied and Cas rolled his eyes. He locked his knees and unlocked them, a habit that he begun after his mother died. Dean watched as Castiel's knees moved and shifted slightly.

"You still mad at me?" Cas asks and Dean frowns upon the question, not speaking. "Dean, it's not my fault your dad found out."

"It is!" Dean hadn't realized he yelled until everyone was staring at them and his cheeks heated up, shaking his head. "He found out because of you."

"You're ridiculous," Cas said, shaking his head. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did! You ruined my life, Castiel!" Dean surged and gritted his teeth.

"Me? You're the one who wanted to kiss me in the first place!" Cas yelled back and his face paled immediately after.

Everything was silent, leave out the soft thump of the music in the background, as everyone stared at them and whispers broke out as Dean unfolded his arms in shock, jaw open. No one had known besides his father that he had made out with Castiel and now everyone did. Everyone.

"Dean I didn't-"

"I think I should leave," Dean interrupted fiercely and shoved past Cas, their shoulders hitting together harshly as Dean basically stormed out of the house.

It had been drizzling outside and it was the middle of winter. Dean had a white t-shirt on and a pair of jeans, so he was soaked as he walked down the street towards his apartment. His t-shirt clung to him and was visually see-through as he walked on the dirty sidewalk, arms around himself to try and preserve body heat. The roar of a familiar engine pulled up beside him and they both stopped, staring at each other.

"You'll catch pneumonia like that," Cas said and Dean glares at him with all he had.

"The devil may care," he said sarcastically and Cas gave a soft, smart ouch in return.

"Get in the car," Cas says and Dean shakes his head. "Get in the car," Cas growled and Dean frowned. He could never really deny Cas or say no to him so he begrudgingly opened the door and climbed in, staring at his feet and the floorboard.

"I just want to go home, Cas," Dean says softly and Cas shakes his head, a wolfish smirk on his face. The doors clicked as they locked and Dean looks slowly up at Cas, shocked.   
"Face like yours? No way," he says and Dean laughs, shaking his had. "What?"

"You're so ignorantly uneducated in the romance department, aren't you?" Dean snaps and Cas shakes his head, causing Dean to mutter a, "I asked to go home. You don't just say no to that. You take me home. It's rude not to."

"I'll take you home. After I take you behind that alley over there," Cas said and nodded to a space wide enough to fit his car into. Dean's cheeks flushed and he tried to speak but his voice was caught.

Cas hadn't even bothered to pull in between the buildings, just climbed over to the back seat and pulled Dean with him, straddling his hips. "We both know you still fancy me," Cas chuckles before placing an open mouthed kiss onto Dean's lips and licking his way into his mouth. Dean hadn't meant to moan at the contact but it had been so long since someone had ravaged him. Not since highschool. No one had touched him like this, had ran their hands under his shirt and over his chest, had kissed him dirty enough to make a sailor blush.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Cas says warningly, nipping at Dean's skin on his neck and jaw. Dean shook his head as a deep, throaty groan emitted from the arousal. Cas pulled back as he lifted Dean shirt over his head and tossed it to the front seat. "W-What if someone sees us?" Dean breathed out and Cas just seemed to ignore him, humming as he licked a stripe up Dean's neck. He nipped and sucked at Dean's skin and made a trail down to his chest, leaning his weight on Dean so that he was now laying on top of Dean. "Castiel-"

"You never shut up," Cas growled, kissing Dean fiercely. Dean tilted his head so that it was easy for Cas to slip his tongue in, running it over Dean's teeth and tongue. Dean gasped as Cas palmed him through his jeans, taking the opportunity to pull Dean's tongue into his own mouth and suck on it, grazing it with his teeth lightly. Dean's cheeks were flushed like never before and his moans filled the car. "No matter how much I'm enjoying this," Cas breathed against the shell of Dean's ear, "you asked me to take you home. And it's rude if I don't." Cas had mocked Dean and Dean groaned as Cas pushed himself down onto Dean, rutting their hips together.

In only a few minutes, Dean's shirt was back on him and they were both in the front seat. Dean combed a hand through his hair, panting. Cas smirked at him and winked. "Lets get you home, Winchester," he says and grinned, the most devilish sight that Dean had ever seen. Dean directed him to his apartment and quickly climbed out if the car. "Dean!" Cas called and Dean turned, suddenly overwhelmed with anger. "Stay sexy," Cas said, voice husky and mischievous.

Dean quickly made his way inside and slid down his door after struggling with the lock. He shook his head, angry and frustrated. He let himself be influenced by Cas and now he had to stop. He wasn't going to talk to Cas anymore. If he did he'd just get into trouble. He'd just..

Dean lied in bed and shook his head, eyes stinging with tears. He couldn't help but feel heartbroken when he thought about how he knew that Cas would never love him. Dean was just a toy to him, right? Just some game. Just something that Cas could use and throw away when he was tired.

Dean let his thoughts wonder to what Cas would be doing right now. Probably smoking and letting Meg take a few drags. Or heading back to his house. And now his stomach was sick as it flipped, thinking about Cas with her. It was all in his head, but she's touching his chest and he's taking off her dress. That's what was happening, and Dean knew it. Cas had ravaged him a mile away from the party and then gone back to have sex with Meg.

"What a tool," Dean said out loud. "What a jerk, what an insensitive, sex crazed prick, that Novak boy." Dean shook his head at nothing and rolled over, feeling sick to his stomach again. Even though he knew, just knew, that Cas was an empty shot - he couldn't help but his stomach feeling sick at the thought of him touching someone else the way he had touched Dean, the way he had so easily had Dean wrapped around his finger.

"No more," Dean told himself aloud in the silence of the dark room. "No more will I think about him."

 


End file.
